k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Masaomi Dewa
HOMRA |occupation = Clansman |base of operations = HOMRA |status = Active |aura = Red |weapon = |manga debut = Chapter 1 (K: Memory of Red) Chapter 5 (K: Stray Dog Story) |anime debut = Episode 3 |character song = Requiem of Red |gallery = Yes }} is a member of HOMRA. Appearance Masaomi is a slim, young man with short, black hair and dark eyes. In addition, he wears squared glasses and a derby hat. Around his hat is a dark ribbon that outlines the brim. His HOMRA insignia is located on his right flank. His attire usually consists of a white undershirt, black shirt and a light-colored jacket, buttons closed, over both. He wears light-colored pants underneath and additionally dark-colored shoes. Personality Masaomi is calm, composed and serious. He is more rational than some of his Clansmen and is also one of the quieter individuals. Nonetheless, he remains friendly with them, especially with his constant companion, Yō Chitose. However, Dewa seems to harbor a deep, unexplained dislike of Eric. Dewa has a complicated relationship with Chitose. On the one hand, he says that they have an inseparable bond; on the other, he is clearly irritated by many of the things Chitose does. In fact, he is often criticizing Chitose for one or other stupid action. When Yubikiri Maria wanted to kill Chitose, he stepped forward to protect him, despite earlier saying he wouldn't. History Masaomi met and befriended Yō Chitose sometime in their younger years, eventually developing an "inseparable relation".K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Page 15 Late in February, everyone in HOMRA decided to go out and play baseball. When it was time for Chitose to bat, Masaomi hastily brought him forth. Chitose batted and nearly hit a woman with the baseball. Not long after, she attacked Chitose, as she was already looking for him before, causing the latter to flee.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 2-8 Masaomi and Totsuka chased after him and eventually pulled him in an alley.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 11-12 Not long after, Totsuka received a phone call from Kusanagi. He handed it over to Chitose who, after an awkward but brief conversation with the Red King, was explained more about the woman chasing after him: Maria Yubikiri. While they're is talking, Masaomi concludes what actually happened between Chitose and Maria. He declares that Chitose did not stand a chance.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 12-15 Once Chitose was done talking to Kusanagi, Masaomi also stated that Maria was likely to kill them.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Page 17 The three are then confronted by Maria who attacked them; luckily, Masaomi was able to pull both of his Clansmen from harm. They soon fled and split into groups, as per Masaomi's own suggestion for Totsuka's sake.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 17-20 Chitose and Masaomi headed to the same bar where the former met Maria. While there, Masaomi scolded his friend for deliberately bringing along a woman he'd dumped for life, causing Chitose to explain he wasn't. While Masaomi was talking, Chitose suddenly began to recall his experiences with Maria and reached out for his friend's chin; thus, mimicking the same gesture he'd done to Maria before. Masaomi's unease began to surface.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 20-23K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Page 26 Maria eventually arrived at the bar and began to destroy it. Masaomi briefly blocked Chitose though he stepped out, suddenly embracing Maria, and apologized for not fulfilling their promise before; things quickly became much more at peace.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 29-32 Soon after, Masaomi and Chitose returned to HOMRA, where their friends greeted them.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 33-34 A few months later, Kōsuke and Anna brought a horse with them to the bar, where it was eventually revealed that it was also a Strain. Masaomi noted on how bad it was to even have the horse and scolded Kōsuke for it. He added that he should not go along picking up strange things, clearly referring to Eric in the context.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Page 12 A while after, as Kusanagi is cleaning up the bar again, Masaomi began to play around with his Clansmen.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Page 30 It wasn't long until they were all informed by Kusanagi that the horse Strain fled from Kōsuke, Kamamoto and Eric with Anna still riding on its back. Masaomi immediately darted out from the building to go search for her.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Page 32 During the month of September, Totsuka decided to attempt skateboarding. Everyone in HOMRA was there to watch him unsuccessfully attempt some of Yata's trick moves, laughing all the while. Although, when Totsuka began to sing a song for Anna, Masaomi and the others immediately quieted themselves to enjoy the music.K Anime: Episode 6 A year and a half later, Masaomi joins his Clansmen as they watch old footage recorded by Totsuka. Once they are all done watching the videos, he joins the others as they leave to complete a new mission.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 5, Pages 29-30 Plot Masaomi, Chitose, Bandō and Shōhei head out to a warehouse near the city's harbor. They go inside and rummage through the crates, where they discover dozens of mechanical weapons. It is then that they all realize they've found the missing gun dealer's spot, such a person being the provider of the pistol used to kill Totsuka. Masaomi wonders how Kusanagi could have known so much about the gun dealer's warehouse and is hit on the head by Bandō for questioning him. Soon after, the four are approached by ex-member Saruhiko Fushimi, who easily knocks them all unconscious. However, they soon recover and Masaomi ends up joining a group of other Clansmen to a mall in the city, where they meet up with Yata.K Anime: Episode 3 Days later, Masaomi joins the rest of his Clan to Ashinaka High School, where they take over the school by force. Afterwards, they go about interrogating the students about Yashiro Isana. Masaomi enters a classroom with other Clansmen and violently questions a male student about their target, believing that he truly does know about him.K Anime: Episode 10 Unfortunately, Masaomi, nor anyone else in the Clan, is able to retrieve any information.K Anime: Episode 11 That following morning, Masaomi and Bandō have a talk while in the student council's office. Kusanagi, who is in the same room as them, finishes his own conversation with Yata and tells them to back up their skateboarding Clansman. Masaomi does not answer and simply waits in the room. As he waits, he watches in curiosity as Mikoto Suoh, who is also present, quietly walks away from his Clansmen. Much later, aftershocks caused by recent and unknown explosions on the school's campus are felt in the student council's room. A worried Masaomi asks Kusanagi about Mikoto's whereabouts, only to be told that he can handle himself. Suddenly, following another tremor, Anna darts from the room and into the hallways; gunshots are subsequent fired in her direction. Kusanagi runs out to find her and Masaomi soon follows. He discovers Anna weakened in Kusanagi's arms but otherwise unhurt. Though relieved, he then notices a sniper outside atop a rooftop. Masaomi chases after him in anger when the latter starts walking away. However, he seemingly loses track of his target and returns to the student council's office. After some time, there is a mysterious silver beam of light on one side of the school, causing Masaomi to simply look on in surprise at the spectacle. Trivia * Dewa has an extreme love for spicy food proved when he served Neapolitan with chili pepper into the pasta, and boiled tomatos together with hot Habanero sauce to Yata and Kamamoto References Navigation Category:Characters Category:HOMRA Category:Male